


Death By Amalgarape

by xandermartin98



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dinner, Eldritch, Female Ejaculation, Flowers, Foot Fetish, Forced Ejaculation, Graphic Description, Horror, Insanity, Licking, Menstruation, Multi, Nightmares, Penises, Porn With Plot, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Temporary Character Death, Tentacle Rape, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xandermartin98/pseuds/xandermartin98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as a perfectly normal day in the world of Undertale quickly turns into one of THE most fucked-up scenarios ever written into fanfiction as Alphys gets raped by all six of the Amalgamates at once. Reader discretion is advised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death By Amalgarape

Death By Amalgarape

It was approximately 9:00 PM in the Underground. Frisk was in bed at Hotland's famous MTT Resort, and not even a single monster was really doing anything particularly productive...well, maybe some of them were, I suppose.

Among them was Alphys, who was holed up in her lab in Hotland as always, racking her brain trying to think of something to do since her entire manga collection had now been exhausted.

"The way I feel right now, even Mew Mew Kissy Cutie has lost its subtle charm...and if I force myself to eat one more bowl of instant noodles, I swear to God I'm gonna PUKE." Alphys sighed, sitting in her office chair and digging through all of the piled-up letters on her desk.

"Blah, blah, blah, I know what you did, blah..." Alphys sighed as she glanced over each letter before tossing them onto the floor. "It's all just the same shit as always. When will I learn?"

"You know what? I think I'm just going to curl up into a pitiful little ball on the floor and feel like the total garbage I am until I come up with somethng." Alphys decided, rolling over onto her side and curling into a fetal position on the floor.

The low, droning sound of lab equipment hummed throughout the building as Alphys thought to herself about how she would be able to confess her deepest, darkest secrets to Undyne and then eventually just gave up, scrambling back up onto her feet and grabbing a purse-sized bag of dog food off of her desk.

"You know what? I just need some...alone time down in my basement, where no one can hear me scream." Alphys whispered to herself as she went into her "bathroom" elevator and headed down into the True Lab.

As she walked through the grimy, dark, hellish hallways of her original testing facility, the...for lack of a better word...results of her infamous Determination experiments shambled along behind her like horrifically deformed zombies.

"This...this entire place is just a goddamned labyrinth of horrible choices." Alphys sobbed, dragging her feet as she went through the main door with the aforementioned Amalgamates still following along behind her.

"I...I can't...go on...like this...the...the weight of my sins...is just...it's just too much." Alphys whimpered as she reluctantly stumbled down the next hallway and took a sharp right turn into the large, spacious room where the central power generator for the building was located.

"You know what? I think I should probably call Undyne and Papyrus real quick." she decided, pulling out her cell phone and dialing their number as the Amalgamates gathered around her.

"Um, hello? Anyone?" she asked as the phone began to ring.

"Hey there, Alphie, what's up?" Undyne greeted her through the phone.

"Oh, uh, nothing much, heh heh..." Alphys chuckled nervously, glancing around herself anxiously. "Just out for some, uhh...lava fishing! Yeah, uh, anyway, see you, uh, later, okay?"

"Are you trying to hide something important from the great Papyrus, my dear friend? How DARE you?" Papyrus scolded her suspiciously.

"Oh, don't worry, Papyrus, I'm SURE she's alright! At...at least for the time being." Undyne told him.

"I don't know, your majesty...something about the way she's speaking is making my BONES rattle..." Papyrus whispered to her.

"Come on, seriously, don't worry about it, she's perfectly FINE!" Undyne laughed.

"Yeah, uh, perfectly...f-fine..." Alphys stammered awkwardly, backing up against the generator and shivering from how freezing-cold the local air conditioning was as the Amalgamates suddenly edged closer to her, eager to show their...for lack of a better word...affection to her.

"Alphys, please be honest with me; is something wrong?" Undyne asked her.

"Uh, n-no...uhh...if you want, y-you can just c-come over to my p-place and have yourselves a little romantic, uh, d-dinner!" Alphys stammered, cowering against the generator and trying not to scream as the Amalgamates got even closer to her, their slime dripping onto her face.

"Alphys, what the hell is going on with you? You've been acting really freaking WEIRD lately! I...I thought we were supposed to be FRIENDS, for crying out loud!" Undyne yelled at her.

"We ARE friends, my dear fishy cuddle buddy!" Papyrus laughed heartily, placing his arm over Undyne's shoulder.

"Um, o-k-kay, b-bye!" Alphys stammered, hanging up the phone immediately as Endogeny's black, slimy, drooling tongue began to extend out of the unknown orifice in their head.

"Wh adntea rieryf dlo osugs onaiftr aeied orfg?" Reaper Bird asked her curiously, craning their neck to nuzzle her with their "beak".

"Come out Memoryhead encouraged her, giving her a nice warm hug with their eyesocket tentacles.  
and play."

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Lemon Bread asked her, pressing their nasty gelatinous teeth together into several heart shapes.

"Uh...m-maybe..." Alphys stammered, her legs quivering like a bowl full of Jell-O.

"Sn...o...wy..." Snowy wheezed exhaustedly, half of their body nearly sloughing right off and then just barely reforming itself in an endless loop while one of the Vegetoid mouths where their eyes should have been gave her a nice big open-mouthed smile.

"Mother of Snowdrake, what's gotten into you guys? Do you always get this sassy when I forget to feed you?" Alphys suddenly realized in a fit of pent-up shock, signaling with her arms for all five of them to back away from her as she walked back into the middle of the room.

"Oh, you bet your stinking sorry ASS, they do!" a frighteningly familiar voice suddenly laughed at her out of nowhere.

"Was- was that-" Alphys stammered, swiveling around and casting a glance toward the generator.

"You freaking BET it is!" he snickered, suddenly popping up out of the floor and revealing his oh-so-flowery face. "I'm your old friend Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"

"Oh, god, no...NO WAY..." Alphys stammered, breaking out into a cold sweat.

"And boy, do I have a BONE to pick with YOU, my so-called FRIEND!" Flowey growled at her, his face briefly turning into Sans' as all of the Amalgamates turned around to face her.

"Umm...define BONE..." Alphys stammered, her face breaking out into an unnaturally creepy grin as she turned around and cast a nervous sideways glare at the audience, with bag in hand.

"Hmm...speaking of infamous fanart images, there's going to be a HELL of a lot of them made about you and me by the time I'm...no, WE'RE...through with YOU!" Flowey laughed, extending his vines out and entangling her in them. 

"Oh, no. Oh, God, PLEASE, no. Oh, no no no NO NO-" Alphys gasped in terror.

"OHHHHHHH, YESSSSSSSS!" Flowey laughed, his face briefly turning into Mettaton EX's as the Amalgamates approached her, salivating intensely while doing so.

"You were the one who fused all of us together into these...uh...well, whatever the hell you wanna call 'em, these freaking bizarre and grotesque THINGS that look as if they literally crawled straight out of one of Cthulhu's goddamned NIGHTMARES!" Flowey ranted angrily.

"I was only trying to HELP!" Alphys cried, struggling helplessly to try and break free as unspeakably sick and perverted thoughts began to run through the Amalgamates' heads.

"SHUT UP!" Flowey yelled at her, slapping her across the face and tightening his grip. "If you're really so freaking stupid that you haven't even NOTICED yet, I've thoroughly BRAINWASHED all of your stupid PETS here! My delicate, beautiful SEED appears to blossomed into a quite wonderful DANDELION inside of their empty, worthless heads!"

"You...ASRIEL...you WOULDN'T!" Alphys screamed furiously at him.

"Oh, believe me, I freaking WOULD!" Flowey cackled, hoisting her up into the air. "It would appear that today is the day of RECKONING, you fucking STUPID APE! And if you would be so kind, please allow us to enlighten you in the subject of good old-fashioned RAPE!" he laughed maniacally, yanking her clothes off as Endogeny extended their tongue out excitedly, panting.

"Come on, Endogeny, give that chicken-shit coward a LICKING!" Flowey moaned, desperate for some hot, royally fucked-up action.

"NO...NO...BAD DOG...BAD DOG!" Alphys moaned as Endogeny's tongue wrapped itself around her and caressed her in its sour embrace, soaking her entire naked body in Stage I Happiness Froth as she began internally reciting the Litany Against Fear within her oddly aroused mind.

"I must not fear, fear is the mind killer, fear is the little death that brings total oblivion-"

"What's the MATTER, darling? Are you getting COLD FEET?" Flowey laughed, eating popcorn out of a very large tub as Endogeny began licking her filthy, hot, sweaty reptilian feet clean.

"OHH...OHHHHHH, WHYYYYYY...WHY AM I ENJOYING THIS SO MUCH?" Alphys moaned, biting her lip to stop herself from giggling as Endogeny twirled its tongue across her arches, swirled it around the balls of her feet, wrapped it around her dainty little toes, wiggled it up and down her heels, and even sawed in between her toes with it.

That did it.

Unable to hide her absolutely humiliating ticklishness any longer, Alphys broke down into a rampant hysterical fit of laughing, with tears streaming down her face as Endogeny continued digging into her ever-so-precious sweet spots.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GAH-HAH-HAH-HAHD, STAH-HAH-HAH-HAHP!!! YOU'RE LITERALLY GOING TO MAKE ME LAUGH MY LUH-HUH-HUH-HUNGS OUT!!!" she cried and screamed.

"Aww, is little miss Royal FUCK-UP Scientist TICKLISH on her fucking teeny-tiny little TOOTSIES? Well then, let's just see how goddamned TICKLISH you are after my little FRIENDS here decide to FUCKING CHEW YOU THE FUCK OUT!" Flowey jeered, signaling to Lemon Bread and Reaper Bird that it was now their turn.

"Welcome to my special hell." Lemon Bread laughed as they stuffed Alphys' entire body into their mouth and gently chewed the shit out of her with their nasty, rotten teeth while Reaper Bird craned their neck inside and began nibbling into her vagina.

"Well? How does your fucking REEKAGE OF FAILURE smell, HMM?" Flowey jeered.

"A sbhosu gotda fsog eoloid pags hneir rveta sgeifn a ateaks tiels." Reaper Bird explained.

"What? REAPER BIRD! How RUDE of you!" Alphys scolded them as a huge swarm of butterflies suddenly came into the room and began to devour Alphys' face while Snowy began thrusting their pelvic sausage directly into her cornhole.

"OH MY GOD, THEY'RE PENETRATING ALMOST EVERY SINGLE ORIFICE OF MY ENTIRE BODY! NOTHING IS SAFE! NOTHING IS SACRED! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEBODY! ANYONE! SAVE ME FROM THIS HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE!" Alphys screamed in a fit of terror.

"Don't be Memoryhead whispered, creating the illusion that this entire incident was actually taking place in a beautiful field full of golden sunflowers.  
so shy..."

"No...no...this can't be happening...why me? WHY ME?! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE SUCH UTTERLY, UNSPEAKABLY HORRIFIC TORMENT?!" Alphys laughed insanely with the entire outer layer of skin chewed right off of her face as her vagina began ejaculating blood while milk spewed violently from her tits.

"Indeed, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Flowey laughed maniacally. "Lemon Bread! Spit that cancerous piece of garbage out of your stinking mouth RIGHT this instant!"

"Affirmative." Lemon Bread obeyed, spitting her beaten, battered, deeply scarred body out onto the ground after Reaper Bird picked her out from between their teeth.

"SNOWY!" Flowey barked at Snowy.

"Wh...at?" Snowy wheezed exhaustedly.

"FINISH THE JOB." Flowey instructed them sternly, hoisting Alphys back up onto her knees and holding her arms straight up in the air with his vines.

"Ve...ry...well...then..." Snowy wheezed, shambling over to Alphys' bleeding, dehumanized, barely alive husk of a body and using their eye-mouths to spit on her and then chomp both of her breasts clean off.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Alphys shrieked in agony as blood sprayed from her chest.

"Don't you get it?" Flowey chuckled. "You fucking DESERVE what's happening to you right now, you stinking pile of festering, unwashed, fatass, anime-watching HORSE SHIT!"

"Adeegr rgae siedd." Reaper Bird agreed?

"How fitting. A pathetic fate for a pathetic woman." Lemon Bread laughed, shaking their teeth in disgust.

"Well...looks like there's only one thing left to do! BRING OUT THE GODDAMNED SPOONMAN!" Flowey chuckled, almost starting to feel bad for Alphys before uncontrollably reverting back into his normal self.

Suddenly, the infamous "spoon man" responsible for handling the besdsheets in the True Lab appeared before her.

"So...can you guess what's going to happen next?" Flowey snickered.

"YOU...you degenerate, sick FUCK..." Alphys sobbed, looking down at her crotch and remembering that she still had her fully functional penis attached to her.

"Mmm hmm!" Flowey laughed as Spoonman reached their arm out, grabbed Alphys' cock and began stroking it up and down. "This shit ain't over until the fat FUCK sings!"

"OHHHHH..." Alphys moaned, tears rolling down her face as her dick began to stiffen.

"Yeah, come on, FEEL THE PAIN! Feel it like you feel your precious Undyne's SKIN every night! NO ONE'S GOING TO SAVE YOU NOW, YOU GODDAMNED FILTHY FISH-FUCKING WHORE! JUST DIE FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Flowey laughed manically, drinking Alphys' tears.

"Well...why don't you just freaking...AHHHHHHHH...just freaking KILL me already?!" Alphys snapped at him, rapidly approaching the verge of climax.

"Because old friends die HARD, you little bitch! In this world, it's KILL or BE killed! Now COME ON! CUM for me! Just CUM all of those innocent feelings of yours RIGHT out onto my BEAUTIFUL flowery FACE!" Flowey laughed even more maniacally, licking his lips.

"Why?! WHY?! JUST...WHYYYYYYYYYY?!?!" Alphys screamed with displeasure as her penis furiously shot out at least half an entire cup of ball-batter all over Flowey's flowery face.

"Ah, yes, sperm, delicious SPERM!" Flowey laughed, licking it all up with pleasure and letting go of Alphys' broken, tormented body as she desperately tried to crawl out of the room and ended up passing out onto the floor, presumably dead from how hard she had just been raped.

"Come on, assholes, it's time for everybody to fucking go home! HASTA LA VISTA!" Flowey laughed as he and the rest of the Amalgamates unceremoniously licked all of the remaining bodily fluids off of the floor and then vanished without a trace.

"Oh, Lizard-Buddy, where ARE you?" Papyrus' voice echoed down the hall as he ran into the room. "OH DEAR...GOOD...GOOD GRACIOUS ME..." 

"Alphys, HELLO?" Undyne called out for her as she followed along behind Papyrus, who was now kneeled down on the floor with his head buried in his hands, weeping gently. "Alphys, PLEASE, this isn't a joke anymore, where the hell are you?! We were going to have dinner together; you, me and...OH GOD."

"ALPHYS? ALPHYS?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! ALPHYS!" Undyne cried, kneeling down onto the floor and picking up Alphys' corpse in her arms. "PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME! ALPHYS!"

"Come on, there has to be SOME way to get her back!" Undyne whispered to herself, scrambling through the pockets of Alphys' lab coat and pulling out a spare Determination injector. 

"Um...Undyne? I'm...I'm pretty sure that whatever that thing is, it's most definitely not going to WORK." Papyrus warned her. "And I'm not exactly what you would call a professional either..."

"I DON'T EVEN FUCKING CARE ANYMORE, I JUST WANT HER BACK!" Undyne screamed, injecting the needle into both herself and Alphys and throwing herself onto Alphys' waking body as the two of them began to melt together.

"UNDYNE, NO! FOR THE FLYING SPAGHETTI MONSTER'S SAKE, YOU'LL KILL US ALL!" Papyrus screamed, lunging onto Undyne and trying to shove her off...but it was too late.

"I...hate it...when I'm...right..." Papyrus groaned as he began to melt together with the already-melting-together Undyne and Alphys.

"Oh god...oh god, no...Papyrus...Papyrus, STAY WITH ME, OKAY?!" Undyne moaned as the three of them began to coagulate together into slimy amalgamated goop.

"Oh god, what have I done...WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Alphys screamed internally as the three of them finally fused together, forming-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Alphys screamed at the top of her lungs as she woke up in a large fish-shaped bed with Undyne sleeping next to her.

"What happened? Did something just bite you? I'll spear the SHIT out of it!" Undyne growled.

"No, I think I just had...a bad dream." Alphys sighed. "Wanna go to Grillby's and get some burgers?"

"What? Aren't you, uh, cold-blooded?" Undyne asked her.

"After what I just experienced in that dream, I'm pretty sure I can manage." Alphys shuddered.

"What did you experience? I'll smash the freaking EXPERIENCE out of it to make sure it never happens to you again!" Undyne laughed.

"Trust me, you DON'T wanna know..." Alphys shivered, zipping up her jacket and walking outside with Undyne following along behind her.

"Heh heh heh..." Flowey chuckled. "Wow, I sure got inside HER head, didn't I? Looks like somebody's gonna be losing a lot of SLEEP over me!"

TWO MONTHS LATER

"The narrator was right..." Alphys mumbled, lying on the floor with her eyes bloodshot and riddled with bags.

"PSYCHE!" Flowey laughed, popping up right next to her. 

"WHY, YOU LITTLE-" Alphys screamed, attempting to lunge onto him and strangle him.

"SEE YOU LATER, DOUCHEBAG!" Flowey chuckled, vanishing into thin air.

"...FUCK." Alphys sighed, sobbing herself to sleep in defeat.

THE END?


End file.
